Episode 8157 (23rd May 2018)
Plot Joe calls in at Jacobs Fold and is disturbed to see Debbie's bruised face. Debbie spins him a story about how she sustained the bruising but Joe knows she's lying and inquires if Ross caused them when she told him about their relationship. Debbie insists Ross wouldn't do it. Doug has been researching building regulations and best practice - he's convinced did everything right. Doug states he doesn't want Diane and Eric getting into trouble because of his actions. Diane hits out that he should've thought about that before he messed with things he didn't understand. Belle feels embarrassed for thinking she was pregnant. Lachlan admits to Belle he really wanted it to be true. He stuns Belle by explaining this has made him realise he really wants them to have a baby. Debbie pops into Dale View and tells Ross she's worried about his being involved with drugs and his obsession with Simon. Ross assures her it's over. As they're exiting the café, Graham encourages Joe to ask Debbie what's going on between her and Ross and how she really sustained the busing. Diane spots Debbie in Main Street and mentions yesterday's events in front of Joe and Graham. Doug takes his frustration out on his beloved allotment by throwing trays of seeds and tipping over the wheel barrow. Ross meets with Gaz on a deserted road to purchase a gun. Due to the short notice, Gaz is only able to get Ross a revolver. Although not impressed, Ross hands over a wad of cash. Diane finds Doug sitting in his allotment. Doug asks to be left alone but Diane refuses. She's surprised to learn how much Gerry was interested in gardening and encourages Doug to help Gerry's plants flourish and grow but Doug doubts he'll see the plants grow as he'll be in prison. Back at Home Farm, Debbie admits to Joe that Ross tried to kiss her yesterday. Joe is glad Debbie told him and encourages her to put everything to do with Ross and Simon behind them. Meanwhile, Ross calls Dawn around to Dale View and asks her to persuade Connor to meet him. Dawn again warns Ross that Connor is dangerous and advises Ross to leave him alone. Ross reveals the gun then orders Dawn to get Connor to the village. Diane tries to get Doug to stop blaming himself and distracts him by getting him to tend to his plants. Connor meets Ross at the Cricket Pavilion. Ross reveals the gun and demands Connor tells him about Simon. Connor discloses Simon was paid £100k to keep his mouth shut in court by someone young and rich. Meanwhile at Home Farm, Joe presents Debbie with the expensive necklace. Debbie insists she can't take it but Joe states she can as he loves her and nothing else matters. Belle has been thinking about Lachlan's idea of starting a family. As the couple sit on the roundabout in the playground, Belle tells Lachlan she thinks they should have a baby. Joe broaches the subject of going public with their relationship with Debbie. He assures Debbie he'll prove to her family he isn't who they think he is. After Connor has left, Dawn approaches Ross and questions what happened. She's relieved Ross didn't use the gun and comments she didn't think he would as he isn't the type. Ross picks up the gun and warns Dawn she has no idea what he's capable of. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Dawn - Olivia Bromley Guest cast *Gaz - Jamie Dorrington *Connor - Cameron Jack Locations *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Grange - Doug's alotment *Unknown road *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Cricket Pavilion - Decking *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes